


At the Tower

by Nary



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Black Humor, Boredom, Drabble, Gen, Kingsguard, Pre-Canon, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-07
Updated: 2011-05-07
Packaged: 2017-10-19 03:20:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/196296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nary/pseuds/Nary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tower of Joy, my left arsecheek...</p>
            </blockquote>





	At the Tower

"Tower of Joy, my left arsecheek," muttered Ser Oswell Whent. "Tower of Boredom, more like it."

Ser Arthur couldn't help laughing. "Well, it's not our Joy he named it for. I wish we were where the action is too."

"Plenty of action here, just not the kind we're supposed to enjoy." Whent's gaze met Dayne's, lazy and sardonic.

"Don't let the Lord Commander hear you complaining you're bored, or you'll be scrubbing the latrine."

Ser Oswell grew serious. "She's a pretty little thing, I'll grant, but is she worth this?"

Ser Arthur looked north to the mountains. "I don't know."


End file.
